Overprotective
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Parental!MaesxEd story with a touch of Maes and Roy friendship . Maes is having a hard time adjusting to the idea of Ed growing up and starting to date.


_**TITLE:**__ Overprotective_

_**AUTHOR: **__Otaku Maiden_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Maes is having a hard time adjusting to the idea of Ed growing up and starting to date_

_**RATING:**__ Teen._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and its affiliating characters. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I am simply borrowing her amazing characters to write fanfiction. _

* * *

_**Overprotective**_

"I don't like this...we know nothing about this kid." Maes was pacing in the living room of his home.

Gracia and Roy exchanged glances from their seats. Ever since Ed announced that some boy asked him out at the library and that he said yes, Maes started acting like an overprotective parent.

"It's ironic that you were okay when you thought Ed was involved with Winry Rockbell, but now you're ready to torture some poor boy for being interested in Ed." Gracia said.

"Winry is a nice country girl with career goals – I know nothing about this little punk!" Maes exclaimed. "Gracia, for all we know that boy could be a pig like him!" Maes gestured a finger in Roy's direction.

"Hey! I'm offended by that remark!" Roy gave Maes a pointed glare.

Maes sat down on a chair near Gracia. "I know...I'm sorry. But Ed is an innocent child...What does he know about the lecherous wants of teenage boys?"

"First of all, Maes," Roy started. "Ed stopped being a child ever since his father walked out on his family and his mother died. He most definitely never carried himself as a child before joining the military at twelve years old. And let's not forget how he managed to take down the likes of Bald, Barry the Chopper, the Homunculi, the chimeras, and Scar."

Maes was slowly coming around, realising Roy's reasons of Ed being capable of taking care of himself.

"It's just one date, Maes." Gracia said, "Ed deserves one night of being a normal teenager."

Maes sighed. Even though Ed and Al aren't his biological children, he felt close enough to them as though the boys were his sons. Yes, Ed could be stubborn and a little wreck less, but that's what makes Ed – _Ed_. For such a young age, Ed has dealt with more hardships than any adult in the military; Maes felt that it was his duty – _his responsibility_ – to be the authority figure that Ed could trust and depend on. He was just unsure about this supposed _date_ with some unknown boy. Maes' mind eventually lifted from its fog of deep reflection when he heard the door rang. With unnatural speed, Ed reached the front door to answer it.

"Why, Ed!" Gracia exclaimed. "You look wonderful!"

Ed blushed at the compliment. He was dressed in black leather pants, a red dress-shirt with black boots. His hair was out of its usual braid; instead it was brushed loose, complimenting his golden eyes and tanned skin.

Maes and Roy glanced at each other. "I don't know about you, but I'm having an unsteady feeling in my gut about this date." Roy whispered to Maes.

"And you thought I was being overprotective..." Maes whispered back.

Ed opened the door for his date. "Richard!" Ed exclaimed happily.

At the door, stood a man in his early twenties, wearing a white tank top, dark blue jeans, long black hair in a high ponytail with spiked bangs and tattoos on his arms and neck. "Hey, babe. Ready to go?" Ed stifled a laugh as Richard placed an arm around Ed waist and kissed his cheek.

"_AW, HELL NO!_" Maes and Roy yelled. Without blinking, Roy slipped on his ignition glove and snapped his fingers as Maes threw a daggers in Richard's direction. Richard ineptly sidestepped out of harm's way. "THERE'S NO WAY IN _HELL_ YOU'RE DATING ED _EVER!_" Both military men shouted.

Richard simply stuttered "O...Ok...Okay, s-s-sirs. Bye, Ed!" And without looking back, the man ran away from the Hughes residence.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you two? Richard was a nice guy – I can't believe you had the _nerve_ to almost kill him!" Ed yelled.

"My aim was off." Roy said, his eyes narrowing. What type of pervert propositions a teenager in a military for a date anyway?

"Ed, with God as my witness, there is no way in hell that guy is getting near you again!"

"You ruined my life - I hate you!" Ed stormed up the stairs.

"Just you wait! If I see any guy like him sniffing around you ever again – he's going to be the hospital then jail and you'll be going to a monastery!" Maes shouted.

Gracia sighed. "I'll talk with him." She walked up the stairs, heading towards Ed's room to talk with the infuriated teenager.

Maes and Roy slumped down on the sofa. "Imagine the nerve of that jackass – trying to date _our _innocent Ed!" Maes fumed.

"You know what I just realised?" Roy uttered. "You'll have to go through all this again with Elicia."

MAes narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "I hate you." He declared. After a moment's thought, he declared, "Elicia's going to a private all-girls school. She will never lay eyes on a man – _ever!_"

The End.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**__ Maes is an amazing character. I almost cried when he died in episode 25. Poor Elicia...she will have to grow up without her father *sniff, sniff – I'm kinda tearing up now* He was so funny and caring, especially with Ed and Al, who needed a father-figure. I wrote this story to honour Maes' incredible paternal skills, even towards children that aren't his. _

_***Rest in Peace, Maes Hughes***_


End file.
